Chuck vs Shaw
by KKlever
Summary: Was wäre, wenn Shaw in der Episode Chuck versus the Santa Suit  5x07  nicht Sarah, sondern Chuck im Castle gefangen genommen hätte?


_Was wäre, wenn Shaw in der Episode Chuck versus the Santa Suit (5x07) nicht Sarah, sondern Chuck im Castle gefangen genommen hätte? Dies ist meine erste Chuck-Geschichte. I don't own Chuck or anything!_

_..._

_..._

Es war ein Tag vor Weihnachten als Chuck das Castle durch das Orange, Orange betrat. Er ging die Treppen hinunter und wollte sich gerade an einen der Computer setzen, als er ein Geräusch aus Richtung der Zellen hörte. Er wusste, dass Casey gerade im Buy More und Sarah unterwegs hierher war, so dass er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass noch jemand anderes im Castle war. Chuck ging in die Waffenkammer und nahm sich eine Betäubungspistole, doch gerade als er sich umdrehte, stand wie aus dem Nichts Daniel Shaw vor ihm und schlug ihm die Pistole aus der Hand.

„Hallo Chuck!" grinste Shaw ihn an. „Hast Du mich vermisst?"

Ungläubig starrte Chuck ihn an. „Du, ….Du solltest im Gefängnis sein!" Wie….?"

„Sagen wir mal so Chuck: das Omen-Virus hat mir Tür und Tor geöffnet!" Chuck trat einen Schritt auf Chuck zu.

Chuck schluckte und überlegte, was er tun konnte. Er war nicht mehr der Intersect, aber seine Kampffähigkeiten hatten sich in den letzten Jahren stark verbessert. Chuck wusste aber auch, dass er gegen Shaw, der den Intersect 2.0 in sich hatte, keine Chance hatte. Kampflos würde er sich aber nicht ergeben, denn er wusste, dass Sarah bald zurück ins Castle kommen würde und er überlegte, wie er ihr und Casey Bescheid geben konnte, dass Shaw hier war. Er versuchte Zeit zu schinden.

„Shaw, dann bis Du für diesen Computervirus verantwortlich?" wollte er wissen und wich ein paar Schritte zurück und sah sich dabei suchend um.

Shaw grinste. „Keine Spielchen Chuck, ich weiß was Du vorhast, aber meine Pläne wirst Du heute nicht durchkreuzen!" Mit diesen Worten kam er Chuck hinterher und warf ihn gegen die Wand.

Chuck, der sich auf diesen Angriff vorbereitet hatte, rappelte sich schnell auf und warf sich Shaw entgegen. Zusammen stürzten beide zu Boden. Chuck, der schneller wieder auf den Beinen war wie Shaw, versuchte die Betäubungspistole aufzuheben, die Shaw ihm eben aus der Hand geschlagen hatte. Doch bevor er sie aufheben konnte, war Shaw wieder da und trat Chuck mit voller Wucht in den Bauch. Chuck fiel zu Boden. Er wartete darauf, dass Shaw hinter ihm herkam und ihn nun erledigte, denn er war nicht in der Lage sich zu rühren. Der Schmerz in seinem Bauch war so stark, dass er zuerst keine Luft mehr bekam und er schon Sterne sah. Nach einer Weile konnte er wieder atmen und sah sich nach Shaw um. Dieser stand ein paar Schritte von ihm entfernt und sah ihn grinsend abwartend an. Mühsam rappelte sich Chuck wieder auf die Beine. Er musste sich an einem Tisch festhalten und sah Shaw nach Luft schnappend an.

„Was willst Du, Shaw?"

„Ich will, dass Deine Frau Dir beim Sterben zusieht, Chuck!"

„Was..?" Chuck starrte Shaw fassungslos an.

Shaw kam auf ihn zu. Die ersten Schläge und Hiebe konnte Chuck noch parieren, doch er war zu geschwächt, um überhaupt eine Chance gegen Shaw zu haben. Chuck sah die Faust von Shaw auf sich zukommen und wusste, dass er nicht schnell genug sein würde. Der Hieb gegen seinen Kopf ließ ihn bewusstlos zu Boden sinken.

...

Als Sarah das Orange, Orange betrat und wie gewohnt durch die Tür in der Gefrierabteilung ins Castle gehen wollte, verweigerte ihr der Computer den Zugang. „Zugang verwehrt!" stand auf dem Computer und Sarah dachte zuerst, dass es sich um einen Fehler handeln müsste. Doch auch der zweite und dritte Versuch Zugang zu erlangen, scheiterte. Sie ging zurück in den leeren Verkaufsraum des Orange Orange und wollte gerade Chuck auf seinem Handy anrufen, da sie wusste, dass er bereits im Castle sein müsste, als plötzlich eine Stimme erklang.

„Hallo Sarah!"

Diese beiden Worte ließen Sarahs Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Sie erkannte Daniel Shaw´s Stimme sofort. Sofort wurde ihr auch klar, dass Chuck in großer Gefahr war. Sie sah sich suchend um und sah, dass auf dem Kassencomputer des Orange Orange Shaw´s Gesicht zu sehen war.

„Schön, Dich zu sehen Sarah!"

„Shaw! Wo ist Chuck?" fragte sie tonlos.

„Oh, hast Du bereits Sehnsucht nach Deinem Ehemann, Sarah?" fragte Shaw hämisch.

„Wo ist er?"

Sarah schluckte und atmete tief durch. Ruhig bleiben, sagte sie sich innerlich.

Shaw trat zur Seite und gab den Blick frei auf Chuck.

Der Anblick schnürte Sarah die Kehle zu.

Shaw hatte Chuck Handschellen angelegt. An diesen Handschellen war eine Kette befestigt und an dieser Kette hing Chuck von der Decke des Castles herab. Er bewegte sich nicht und sein Kopf war nach vorne auf die Brust gesunken.

Sarah war starr vor Entsetzen.

„Ist er ….?" Sarah brachte das Wort nicht über die Lippen.

„Tot?" Shaw lachte und Sarah sah, dass er zu Chuck hinüber ging, Chuck bei seinen Haaren griff und seinen Kopf unsanft in Richtung Kamera hob. Sarah sah, dass Chuck mit Shaw gekämpft haben musste, da sein Gesicht voller Blutergüsse war und seine Nase blutete. „Dein kleiner Chuck ist nicht tot, Sarah, noch nicht. Er ist nur bewusstlos."

Shaw ließ Chuck´s Kopf los und trat näher an die Kamera heran.

„Aber Du wirst zusehen, wie ich ihn ganz langsam umbringe und dann wirst Du Dein ganzes Leben lang die Schuld mit Dir herumtragen, dass Du ihn nicht retten konntest!"

Sarah war völlig schockiert von dem was sie sah und von dem was Shaw gesagt hatte. Sie überlegte fieberhaft, was sie tun konnte, um Chuck zu retten.

„Shaw, ich bitte Dich, ich wollte Deine Frau in Paris nicht töten, aber es war ein Auftrag, ein verdammter Auftrag, den auch jeder andere hätte ausführen können."

„Es warst aber Du, die den Abzug gedrückt hat, Sarah! Kein anderer, sondern Du!"

Shaw blickte hasserfüllt in Richtung der Kamera.

„Shaw, warum ….?" Doch weiter kam Sarah nicht, weil Shaw sie unterbrach.

„Genug geredet, Sarah! Du wirst jetzt zusehen, wie ich Chuck ganz langsam umbringe und ich will, dass Du hinsiehst Sarah! Wenn Du Dich von diesem Monitor wegbewegst, werde ich Chuck sofort eine Kugel in den Kopf jagen. Ich kann Dich sehen Sarah!"

Sarah entdeckte erst jetzt die kleine Webkamera, die auf dem Monitor gesteckt war. Normalerweise befand sich auf diesem Monitor keine Webkamera. Sarah war sich bewusst, dass Shaw sie darüber sehen konnte und so auch ihre Reaktionen auf das was er tat, genau beobachten konnte.

„Hast Du verstanden, was ich gesagt habe, Sarah!" Shaw war wieder näher an die Kamera getreten und sein Gesicht füllte den ganzen Monitor aus.

Sarah versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Wie gerne hätte sie diesen Mann auf der Stelle getötet. Shaw hatte schon so viel Leid und Schmerz verursacht. In diesem Moment bereute sie es zutiefst, ihn beim letzten Mal nicht einfach umgebracht zu haben. Doch dann fiel ihr etwas ein. Die Kamera auf dem Monitor filmte nur ihr Gesicht und ihren Oberkörper. Langsam zog sie ihr Handy aus ihrer Hosentasche. Sie sah zu Boden und tat so, als ob sie nachdenken müsste. Dabei drückte sie aber die Schnellwahltaste für Casey. Sie behielt das Handy in der Hand und hielt den Lautsprecher mit einem Finger zu.

„Ich habe gefragt, ob Du das verstanden hast!" fragte Shaw noch einmal, diesmal aber deutlich verärgert.

Sarah nickte zögernd. „Ja, ich habe Dich verstanden, aber ich bitte Dich Shaw, nimm mich statt seiner. Er hat Deine Frau nicht getötet, sondern ich!"

Shaw begann zu grinsen. „Weißt Du Sarah, ich hatte viel viel Zeit über alles nachzudenken und zuerst wollte ich auch eigentlich Dich umbringen, doch dann kam mir der Gedanke, dass es mir mehr Spaß machen würde, Chuck umzubringen und Dich dabei leiden zu sehen!"

...

Casey, der zu der Zeit im Buy More gerade einen Kühlschrank aufstellte, sah auf sein Handy als es klingelte und knurrte ungehalten.

„Walker, ich hoffe es ist wichtig!" bellte er ins Handy, doch er hörte keine Reaktion. Noch einmal sah er auf das Display, aber die Verbindung bestand noch, so dass er das Telefon erneut an sein Ohr hielt. „Walker?" fragt er und dann hörte er Sarah sprechen.

Sarah hatte aus den Augenwinkeln heraus gesehen, dass Casey abgenommen hatte und musste ihm nun so schnell wie möglich alle Details mitteilen.

„Shaw, ich bitte Dich, lass Chuck frei. Bitte, nimm die Sperre aus dem Computer, damit ich ins Castle kann und dann reden wir!"

„Du hast mich wohl nicht richtig verstanden, Sarah! Es gibt nichts mehr zu reden, Chuck wird langsam sterben und Du schaust zu, sonst lege ich ihn sofort um!"

...

Casey hatte genug gehört. Er legte auf und noch während er in den Aufenthaltsraum des Buy More lief, wählte er die Nummer von General Beckman.

„General, Shaw ist im Castle und hat Chuck dort gefangen. Er will ihn umbringen. Er hat das Computersystem des Castles manipuliert, so dass wir nicht hinein können!"

„Colonel Casey, tun Sie alles was in Ihrer Macht steht, um Chuck zu retten und Shaw dingfest zu machen. Ich schicke Ihnen sofort mehrere Teams zur Verstärkung, aber die werden einige Zeit brauchen!"

„Ich weiß, General!" erwiderte Casey. „Schicken Sie auch ein medizinisches Notfallteam! Ich denke wir werden es brauchen!"

„Ist gut Colonel!"

Casey versuchte über die versteckte Tür hinter den Spinden im Aufenthaltsraum des Buy More ins Castle zu gelangen, aber auch dort war der Zugang nicht möglich. Casey überlegte kurz, entschied sich dann dafür über die Lüftungsschächte ins Castle zu gelangen. Das würde zwar etwas länger dauern, aber diesen Zugang konnte Shaw nicht gesperrt haben. Schnell machte er sich auf den Weg. Er hoffte, dass er noch rechtzeitig kommen würde.

...

Ganz langsam kam Chuck wieder zu Bewusstsein. Er hörte Shaws Stimme und er meinte auch Sarahs Stimme zu hören, aber wie war das möglich. Plötzlich wurden ihm die Schmerzen in seiner Schulter und an seinen Handgelenken bewusst. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und musste sich zuerst orientieren, wo er war. Er sah nach oben und erkannte, dass er an einer Kette hing. Shaw hatte ihn zum Glück nicht so weit hochgezogen, so dass er mit seinen Füßen noch auf dem Boden stehen konnte. Er konnte sich nun wenigstens hinstellen und somit den Schmerz in seinen Schultern und seinen Handgelenken etwas reduzieren. Shaw, der die Bewegung gesehen hatte, drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Sieh nur, Sarah! Dein Ehemann kommt gerade rechtzeitig zu sich."

„Chuck! Chuck!"

Chuck hörte Sarahs ängstliche Stimme und sah sich um. Er war erleichtert, als er erkannte, dass Sarah sich nicht im Castle aufhielt, sondern ihr Gesicht nur auf einem der Computerbildschirme zu sehen war. Aber dann wurde ihm klar, was das bedeutete. Sarah sollte ihm beim Sterben zusehen.

„Sarah! Ich liebe Dich! Bitte …."

In diesem Moment traf ihn Shaws Faust zuerst in den Magen und Chuck blieb die Luft weg. Ein weiterer Schlag traf sein Gesicht und Chuck hörte seine Nase brechen.

„Wie rührend, Chuck!" Shaw war ganz nah an ihn herangetreten. „Es wird langsam Zeit, dass Du Dich von Deiner Ehefrau verabschiedest!"

Weitere Fausthiebe trafen Chuck und Shaw wusste genau was er tat. Er wusste, wo er hinschlagen musste, damit Chuck nicht sofort wieder ohnmächtig wurde. Hieb um Hieb prasselte auf Chuck ein. Shaws Schläge trafen Chuck im Gesicht und am ganzen Oberkörper und er hörte immer wieder Sarahs Stimme, die immer verzweifelter klang.

„Bitte, bitte hör auf Shaw, bitte!"

Sarah hatte Tränen in den Augen. Völlig hilflos musste sie mit ansehen, wie Shaw immer und immer wieder auf Chuck einschlug.

Nach einer schier endlos scheinenden Zeit hörte Shaw auf und trat näher an die Kamera heran.

„Genießt Du den Anblick?" fragte er hasserfüllt.

„Shaw, ich bitte Dich, töte ihn nicht! Ich tue alles was Du willst!" Sarahs Stimme war fast nur noch ein Flüstern.

„Alles?" fragte Shaw lauernd.

„Alles!" wiederholte Sarah mit zitternder Stimme.

Shaw trat noch näher an die Kamera heran. „Dich jetzt hier so zu sehen, Sarah, ist meine absolute Rache an Dir! Es gibt nichts was Du tun kannst, um mich zu stoppen!"

Er ging zurück zu Chuck, der genau mitbekommen hatte, was Sarah gesagt hatte. Chuck, der sich mittlerweile nicht mehr auf seinen Beinen halten konnte, hing wieder mit seinem vollen Gewicht an seinen Fesseln.

„Sarah, sieh nicht hin!" flüsterte er kraftlos. Alles tat ihm weh und er merkte, dass er dabei war, sein Bewusstsein zu verlieren. „Er bringt mich sowieso um! Sieh nicht hin!"

„Chuck! Ich liebe Dich!" Sarah weinte hilflos, konnte aber den Blick nicht von dem Bildschirm wenden.

„Oh, ihr beide seid wirklich so ein süßes Paar!" Shaw lachte böse und ging zurück zu Chuck und zog seine Pistole.

„Hör nicht auf Deinen Ehemann, Sarah!" Shaw richtete seine Pistole auf Chucks Stirn. „Sonst puste ich ihm sofort ein Loch in den Schädel!"

„Ich werde nicht wegsehen, Shaw!" erwiderte Sarah mit tränenerstickter Stimme. „Aber hör mir gut zu, Shaw! Ich werde Dich für das was Du Chuck antust, umbringen!"

„Das werden wir ja sehen, Sarah!" sagte Shaw hämisch und trat Chuck mit voller Wucht gegen seinen Brustkorb.

Bevor ihm der Schmerz das Bewusstsein raubte, hörte Chuck seine Rippen brechen.

...

„Oh, sieh nur, Sarah, Dein kleiner Chuck ist bewusstlos!" Shaw drehte sich wieder um, um den Anblick der leidenden Sarah zu genießen.

„Du verdammter Mistkerl!" Sarah sah, dass Chuck sich nicht mehr bewegte. War er bereits tod? Hatte Shaw ihn mit dem letzten Tritt getötet?

„Weißt Du was, Sarah!" Shaw hielt die Pistole in die Kamera. „Langsam habe ich keine Lust mehr mit Dir zu spielen. Ich beende das ganze jetzt!"

Er ging auf Chuck zu.

„NEIN! BITTE NICHT!" Sarah schrie ihre Angst und hilflose Wut heraus, obwohl sie wusste, dass sie Shaw damit nicht aufhalten würde.

Shaw hatte Chuck erreicht und hob seine Pistole an Chucks Kopf.

„Mach´s gut, Chuck!" sagte Shaw. „Es ist schon komisch, dass ich zuerst den Vater und dann auch noch den Sohn umbringe!"

„Daraus wird nichts!" ertönte in diesem Moment Caseys Stimme hinter ihm und noch bevor Shaw sich umdrehen und reagieren konnte, drückte Casey ab und Shaw fiel tot zu Boden.

...

Sarah, die nur den Schuss gehört hatte, schrie entsetzt auf, weil sie dachte, dass Shaw abgedrückt und Chuck getötet hätte. Als sie sah wie Shaw zu Boden stürzte, konnte sie es zuerst nicht fassen, doch dann sah sie, wie Casey den Raum betrat und Shaws Pistole zur Seite kickte.

„Casey!" rief sie erleichtert. „Was ist mit Chuck, lebt er noch?"

Casey trat an Chuck heran. Vorsichtig fühlte er nach einem Puls an Chucks Hals. Er atmete erleichtert aus, als er einen Puls fand. Ihm wurde erst jetzt bewusst, dass er seinen Atem angehalten hatte.

Er drehte sich zur Kamera um und nickte Sarah zu. „Er lebt!"

„Gott seid Dank!" Sarah fiel eine tonnenschwere Last von der Seele.

Casey ging zu einem der Computer. „Ich hebe die Sperre auf!" sagte er.

Sarah rannte bereits in den Kühlraum des Orange Orange und versuchte ins Castle zu kommen. Doch der erste Versuch misslang erneut.

„Casey, beeil Dich!" rief Sarah ungeduldig und voller Sorge um Chuck.

„Ich tue mein Bestes!" Casey grunzte kurz ungehalten. Er war nun einmal kein Nerd, wie Chuck.

Nach einer weiteren für Sarah schier endlos scheinenden Minute hatte Casey es geschafft und Sarah hatte Zugang zum Castle. Während sie in Windeseile die Stufen hinab rannte, löste Casey bereits die Kette von ihrer Halterung an der Wand und ließ Chuck langsam herunter.

Sarah erschrak bei Chucks Anblick. Sein Gesicht war voller Blut und er rührte sich überhaupt nicht.

„Chuck! Chuck!" flüsterte sie immer wieder während sie ihn aufrecht hielt, bis Casey ihr half, Chuck vorsichtig auf den Boden zu legen.

Während Casey die Handschellen öffnete, fühlte Sarah nach Chucks Puls.

„Casey, sein Puls ist sehr schwach!"

„Hilfe ist unterwegs, Walker!" Casey nickte ihr aufmunternd zu. „Tut mir übrigens leid, dass ich Shaw getötet habe. Ich weiß, dass Du es gerne übernommen hättest!"

Sarah sah John an. „Kein Problem, Casey! Danke!"

In diesem Moment bewegte sich Chuck und stöhnte leise.

Sarah beugte sich über Chuck. „Chuck, kannst Du mich hören?" flüsterte sie ängstlich.

„Sarah!" Chucks Stimme war nur ein Flüstern und er atmete schnell und offensichtlich unter Schmerzen.

„Chuck!" Sarah nahm seine Hand. „Chuck, es ist vorbei, Shaw ist tot!"

Chuck sah sie an und Sarah hatte das Gefühl, dass er sie nicht verstanden hatte!"

„Chuck, Hilfe ist unterwegs, bitte halte durch!" Sarah presste ihre Lippen zusammen, damit sie nicht anfing zu weinen. Chuck sollte sie nicht weinen sehen.

„Sarah..." Chuck hatte große Schmerzen beim Einatmen und er merkte, dass er nicht genug Luft bekam.

„Sarah, ... ich ... liebe ...Dich!" bekam er noch heraus, bevor er erneut ohnmächtig wurde.

„Chuck, nein, Chuck, bitte! Ich liebe Dich auch!" Sarah konnte ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten.

„Er hat Schwierigkeiten zu atmen, Walker!" sagte Casey angespannt. „Er hat mit Sicherheit gebrochene Rippen! Wir sollten ihn mit dem Oberkörper aufrichten!"

„Nicht, dass wir irgendetwas verschlimmern!" wandte Sarah ein.

„Vertrau mir, Walker! Ich kenne mich mit Rippenbrüchen aus! Los hoch mit ihm!"

Gemeinsam zogen sie Chuck zur nächsten Wand und setzten ihn in eine relativ aufrechte Position. Sarah setzte sich neben ihn und hielt ihn einfach nur fest.

„Ich sehe nach, wo das medizinische Notfallteam bleibt!" sagte Casey und rannte die Treppe zum Orange Orange hoch.

Sarah hielt Chuck fest an sich gedrückt und hoffte und betete, dass er dies hier überleben würde. Sie konnte sich eine Welt ohne Chuck nicht mehr vorstellen. Sie liebte ihn über alles.

...

Das medizinische Notfallteam erschien ein paar Minuten später und begann sich sofort um Chuck zu kümmern.

Sarah blieb die ganze Zeit an Chucks Seite. Sie fuhr im Krankenwagen mit und hielt währenddessen Chucks Hand ganz fest. Sie nahm nur noch Chuck wahr, alles andere um sie herum, war irgendwie nicht real.

Als sie im Krankenhaus ankamen, bat sie einer der Ärzte, Chucks Hand loszulassen und sie sah ihn zuerst verständnislos an, doch dann wurde ihr klar, wo sie sich befand.

Sie nickte nur und lies Chucks Hand los. Als Chuck in die Notaufnahme gebracht wurde und sich die Türen hinter ihm schlossen, hatte Sarah das Gefühl, dass sie ihn nie wieder sehen würde.

Wie versteinert stand sie da und blickte auf die verschlossenen Türen während Tränen über ihr Gesicht liefen. Sie merkte nicht einmal, dass Morgan plötzlich neben ihr stand.

„Sarah! Sarah! Was ist mit Chuck?"

Zuerst reagierte sie gar nicht auf das was Morgan sagte.

Erst als er sie am Arm fasste, sah sie ihn an.

„Sarah, Casey hat mich angerufen! Was ist passiert?" Morgan sah sie ängstlich an.

So hatte er Sarah noch nie gesehen und Morgan wusste, dass etwas schlimmes passiert sein musste. Casey hatte ihm nur gesagt, dass er sofort ins Westside Medical-Krankenhaus zu Sarah fahren sollte.

„Shaw hat ihn halb tot geschlagen, Morgan!"

„Was?" entsetzt sah Morgan sie an. „Aber Shaw ist doch im Gefängnis, oder sollte er zumindest sein! Wie geht es Chuck?"

Sarah schüttelte nur den Kopf und sah wieder zu den verschlossenen Türen der Notaufnahme.

„Ich weiß es nicht!" flüsterte Sarah.

„Komm Sarah, wir setzen uns in den Warteraum!" Morgan führte Sarah in den nahe gelegenen Wartebereich, der zu dieser späten Stunde erstaunlich leer war. Morgan brachte Sarah zu einem Stuhl und ließ sie sich hinsetzen. Sarah reagierte wie in Trance, wie eine Puppe ließ sie sich von Morgan führen.

„Sarah, ich werde Ellie und Devon Bescheid sagen! Du wartest hier! Ich bin sofort zurück!"

Sarah nickte und Morgan ging zum Aufnahmeschalter der Notaufnahme. Dort bat er eine Schwester Ellie und Devon auszurufen.

...

Kurze Zeit später erschienen Ellie und Devon im Wartebereich.

„Sarah? Morgan? Was macht Ihr hier?" Ellie sah die beiden verwirrt an, doch dann sah sie die Tränen in Sarahs Augen und sie wusste sofort, was das zu bedeuten hatte.

„Was ist mit Chuck, Sarah?"

Sarah sah Ellie an und blickte dann nur auf die verschlossenen Türen der Notaufnahme.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, rannte Ellie in den nur für Ärzte zugänglichen Bereich. Devon folgte ihr.

Ellie und Devon fanden Chuck sofort. Ein Arzt und zwei Schwestern kümmerten sich gerade um ihn. Ellie blieb in der Tür des Raumes stehen und schlug ihre Hände vor ihr Gesicht. Chucks Anblick ließ sie erstarren. Chuck lag leblos auf dem Untersuchungstisch. Eine Schwester war dabei seine Kleidung zu zerschneiden, während eine andere ihm gerade eine Beatmungsmaske anlegte. Sein Gesicht war voller Blut.

Devon jedoch ging sofort in den Arztmodus über.

„Hey, James! Das ist mein Schwager, wie sieht es aus?"

Dr. James Myers, ein Kollege und guter Freund von Devon, sah Devon kurz stirnrunzelnd an, nickte dann aber. „Hey, Devon. Er hat abgesehen von etlichen Prellungen und Hämatomen mehrere gebrochene Rippen und keine Atemgeräusche links! Eine gebrochene Rippe hat mit Sicherheit seine Lunge verletzt!"

Devon nahm sein Stethoskop vergewisserte sich. „Du hast Recht, definitiv ein Lungenkollaps. Keine Atemgeräusche links außerdem ist seine Atmung zu flach."

„Deshalb habe ich ihn schon an 100% Sauerstoff, außerdem habe ich einen CT-Scan des Kopfes, Brustkorbs und Bauches angeordnet. Ich befürchte, er hat auch innere Verletzungen."

Dr. Meyers zeigte auf die bereits deutliche sichtbaren Spuren der Schläge an Chucks Bauch.

„Seine Werte sind nicht besonders gut. Ich denke wir sollten ihn möglichst schnell für eine OP bereit machen! Schwester Kate rufen Sie oben an, wir brauchen schnellstmöglich einen OP-Raum."

Devon nickte. „Ich werde Dir assistieren! Er hat übrigens die Blutgruppe A positiv!"

Während die CT-Aufnahmen von Chuck gemacht wurden, ging Devon zu Ellie.

„Ellie, ich kümmere mich um ihn. Geh Du bitte zu Sarah und sag ihr, dass wir alles tun, was wir können!"

Ellie blickte Devon an und Tränen rannen ihr über das Gesicht, aber sie nickte.

„Devon, lass ihn nicht sterben!" flüsterte sie.

Dr. Myers kam zu den beiden. „Wir müssen los, seine Werte werden immer schlechter! Wir müssen ihn sofort operieren!"

...

Als Ellie in den Wartebereich der Notaufnahme kam, sah sie das Casey gerade eintraf. Als Sarah sie sah, sprang sie auf und kam zusammen mit Morgan und Casey auf sie zu.

„Ellie, wie geht es ihm?" fragte Sarah ängstlich.

„Nicht gut, Sarah! Er wird gerade in den OP gebracht. Devon assistiert Dr. Myers bei der Operation! Sarah, was ist passiert? Hatte er einen Unfall?"

Sarah schüttelte den Kopf. „Es war Shaw, Ellie!" sagte sie leise.

„Was?" Ellie war wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. „Daniel Shaw, der Dad getötet hat? Aber ...!"

„Er war ausgebrochen!" erklärte Casey in seiner gewohnt nüchternen Art. „Shaw wird Chuck oder sonst irgendjemanden aber nie wieder weh tun. Er ist tot!"

Ellie blickte ihn an und ihr wurde klar, dass Casey Shaw getötet hatte. Sie nickte ihm verstehend zu.

„Was bedeutet, Chuck geht es nicht gut, Ellie?" Morgan sah die Schwester seines besten Freundes fragend an. „Er wird es doch schaffen, oder?"

„Devon und Dr. Myers werden alles tun, um ihm zu helfen, Morgan!" versicherte Ellie. „Soviel wie ich mitbekommen habe," sagte Ellie mit Tränen in den Augen „hat Chuck mehrere gebrochene Rippen und eine seiner Lungeflügel ist kollabiert. Dr. Myers sagte auch, dass er weitere innere Verletzungen nicht ausschließen kann!"

Ellie sah Sarah an, die wie versteinert dastand. Sarah begann zu zittern.

„Sarah, ist alles in Ordnung? Vielleicht solltest Du Dich lieber hinsetzen!"

Sarah drehte sich in Richtung der Stühle um. „Ich ...!"

„Sarah!" schrie Ellie als sie sah, dass Sarah dabei war in Ohnmacht zu fallen.

Als Sarah zusammenbrach, konnte Casey sie gerade noch auffangen bevor sie auf den Boden gefallen wäre.

Casey hob sie mühelos in seine Arme und sah Ellie fragend an.

„Hier entlang Casey!" Ellie rannte in die Notaufnahme und zeigte Casey, auf welches Bett er Sarah legen konnte.

„Ellie, Shaw hat Sarah gezwungen zuzusehen, wie er Chuck verprügelt hat. Er wollte, dass sie sieht, wie er stirbt!" erklärte Casey.

„Oh, mein Gott! Kein Wunder, dass sie zusammengebrochen ist!" Ellie blickte Sarah traurig an, dann nickte sie Casey zu. „Ich kümmere mich um sie!"

...

Als Sarah erwachte, saß Ellie neben ihrem Bett und lächelte sie an.

„Wie fühlst Du Dich Sarah?"

Sarah versuchte sich ruckartig aufzurichten als ihr klar wurde, was passiert war. Doch Ellie sprang auf und drückte sie sanft zurück aufs Bett.

„Ellie, was ist mit Chuck? Wie lange war ich ohnmächtig? Wie geht es ihm?"

Sarah sah Ellie flehend an.

„Du hast zwei Stunden geschlafen, Sarah und bitte bleib noch etwas liegen. Und zum wichtigsten: Chuck hat die Operation überstanden. Er lebt!"

Sarah ließ ihren Kopf zurück aufs Kissen fallen. Sie schloss kurz die Augen und atmete erleichtert tief ein und aus. Sie hatte mit der allerschlimmsten Nachricht gerechnet. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, waren sie voller Tränen.

„Wird er es schaffen, Ellie?"

Ellie blickte ihre Schwägerin an und wusste, dass sie genauso viel Angst um Chuck hatte wie sie selbst.

„Devon sagte mir, dass Chuck bei der OP beinahe gestorben wäre. Er hatte schwere innere Verletzungen. Sie mussten seine Milz und ein Teil seiner Leber entfernen, aber jetzt sind seine Werte stabil."

Sarah schloss nach dieser Nachricht von Ellie gequält ihre Augen und fing an zu schluchzen."

Ellie nahm sie in den Arm und streichelte ihr behutsam über das Haar.

„Sarah, Chuck ist ein Kämpfer und ein Bartowski. Er schafft das!"

„Kann ich ihn sehen, Ellie?"

„Du solltest Dich lieber noch ein wenig ausruhen, Sarah! Immerhin bist Du gerade zusammengebrochen."

„Es geht mir gut", erwiderte Sarah. „Ich war nur erschöpft und..."

„Sarah, ich habe Dein Blut untersuchen lassen!" Ellie sah Sarah in die Augen. „Weiß es Chuck!"

Sarah schüttelte den Kopf und fing an zu weinen. „Nein, ich ... ich wollte es ihm morgen sagen, ... als Weihnachtsgeschenk!"

Ellie nahm Sarah erneut in den Arm. „Wie weit bist Du", fragte sie.

„In der neunten Woche, glaube ich!" erwiderte Sarah leise.

„Chuck wird ein toller Vater, Sarah!" Ellie lächelte Sarah mit Tränen in den Augen an.

...

Nachdem sich Sarahs Blutdruck wieder stabilisiert und sie etwas gegessen und genug getrunken hatte, erlaubte Ellie ihr aufzustehen. Sie brachte Sarah selbst zu Chuck.

„Bitte erschrick nicht wegen der vielen Apparate, an die Chuck angeschlossen ist, Sarah!" bereitete sie Ellie auf den Anblick vor. „Er ist noch auf der Intensivstation und die Maschinen überwachen seine Vitalwerte. Außerdem ist er auch an einen Beatmungsschlauch angeschlossen, der ihm beim Atmen hilft."

Sarah nickte während sie nervös auf ihrer Lippe herumbiss.

Chucks Anblick war fürchterlich und Sarah blieb zuerst in der Tür stehen und konnte nicht weiter gehen. Überall an Chucks Körper waren Schläuche und Elektroden befestigt. Sein Gesicht war durch die Schläge gezeichnet und ein großes Pflaster zierte sein Nase.

„Hat er Kopfverletzungen?" fragte Sarah, die in Gedanken immer wieder sah, wie Shaw auf Chuck einschlug.

„Er hat eine Gehirnerschütterung und seine Nase ist gebrochen!" erklärte Devon, der zu Ellie und Sarah getreten war. „Alles weitere sind nur Hämatome und Platzwunden in seinem Gesicht, die schnell wieder verheilen werden!"

Sarah nickte und trat an Chucks Bett. Vorsichtig strich sie ihm über seine Hand.

„Wie stehen seine Chancen, Devon!" fragte Sarah Devon direkt und sah ihn dabei an.

Devon schluckte. „Ich will ehrlich sein mit Dir, Sarah! Es kann jederzeit noch zu Komplikationen kommen, besonders nach dieser schweren Operation. Ich bin sehr froh, dass er die OP überhaupt überlebt hat. Es stand auf Messers Schneide!"

Devon trat zu Ellie und nickte seiner Frau aufmunternd zu. „Die nächsten 12 Stunden sind kritisch. Wenn Chuck die übersteht, habe ich große Hoffnung, dass er es schafft!"

...

Die nächsten Stunden verbrachte Sarah an Chucks Seite. Obwohl in der Intensivstation keine permanenten Besucher erlaubt waren, machten Devon und Ellie für Sarah eine Ausnahme. Sarah saß in einem Stuhl neben Chucks Bett und hielt seine Hand. Ellie hatte versucht Sarah dazu zu überreden, nach Hause zu fahren, um sich auszuruhen, doch Sarah wollte Chuck keinen Augenblick allein lassen. Die Stunden vergingen langsam und quälend. Vor Erschöpfung schlief Sarah nach ein paar Stunden ein und erwachte erst als Ellie sie sanft wachrüttelte.

„Ellie?" verschlafen sah Sarah Ellie an und schreckte dann sofort hoch und blickte ängstlich auf Chuck. „Ist was mit Chuck? Geht es ihm gut?"

„Alles ist in Ordnung, Sarah!" Ellie lächelte Sarah zuversichtlich an. „Chuck hat die kritischen 12 Stunden überstanden und seine Werte sind stabil."

Sarah sah zu Chuck und streichelte ihm über sein Haar. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne ihn machen würde, Ellie. Ohne Chuck wäre ich verloren!"

„Er schafft es, Sarah! Ganz bestimmt!"

In diesem Moment erschien Devon im Zimmer. „Guten Morgen und frohe Weihnachten, Ladies! Es ist Zeit für Chucks Untersuchungen. Wir werden ihn vom Beatmungsschlauch und der Lungendrainage befreien! Es sieht alles sehr gut aus! Aber ihr müsstet dafür bitte den Raum verlassen!"

„Danke, Devon!" Sarah sah Ellie und Devon an. „Ich bin sehr froh, dass ihr jetzt meine Familie seid!"

Ellie und Devon lächelten sie an.

Sarah stand auf, beugte sich über Chuck und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss. „Bis gleich Chuck. Ich liebe Dich!" flüsterte sie.

Als Sarah und Ellie das Zimmer verlassen hatten, sagte Sarah zu Ellie. „Ich muss zu den anderen und ihnen sagen, wie es Chuck geht!"

„Das habe ich bereits getan, Sarah!"

„Weiß Deine Mum eigentlich Bescheid?" fragte Sarah, als ihr in den Sinn kam, dass Chucks Mutter vielleicht noch nicht informiert worden war.

„Sie ist bereits hier, keine Sorge, Sarah! Aber bevor wir zu Ihnen gehen, würde ich Dich gerne untersuchen!"

„Aber mir geht es doch gut! Bitte Ellie, mach Dir keine Sorgen um mich!"

Ellie blickte Sarah fragend an. „Hattest Du schon eine Ultraschall-Untersuchung?"

Sarah schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich wollte das in der nächsten Woche machen." Sarah schluckte kurz bevor sie weitersprach. „Zusammen mit Chuck!"

„Ich verstehe!" Ellie nickte. „Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass alles in Ordnung ist!"

„Das ist lieb von Dir, Ellie." Sarah überlegte kurz. „O.K., lass uns die Untersuchung machen!"

...

„So, dann wollen wir doch mal sehen!" Ellie lächelte Sarah zu.

Sarah lag auf einem Bett und sah zu wie Ellie ein durchsichtiges Gel auf ihrem Bauch verteilte. Anschließend nahm Ellie ein Ultraschallgerät in die Hand und fuhr damit vorsichtig über Sarahs Bauch. Sarah sah nervös auf den neben ihre stehenden Monitor und konnte zuerst überhaupt nichts erkennen, außer grauer Schleier und Flecken.

„Da ist Deine Gebärmutter, Sarah!" erklärte Ellie fachmännisch. „Und das hier ist eine Fruchthöhle."

Sarah sah einen kleinen schwarzen Fleck auf dem Bildschirm.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Ellie!" fragte sie angespannt.

„Ja, warte!" Ellie vergrößerte alles auf dem Bildschirm und nun war in dem schwarzen Fleck etwas helleres zu sehen.

Ellie lächelte. „Wenn Du genau hinsiehst, siehst Du das Herz schlagen, Sarah!"

Sarah sah genau hin und erkannte, was Ellie meinte. Vor lauter Freude und Rührung bekam sie kein Wort heraus und Freudentränen traten in ihre Augen.

„Das ist unglaublich!" Sarah konnte den Blick nicht vom Monitor bewegen. Dies war ihr Kind. Chuck und sie würden Eltern werden. Der Gedanke war beängstigend und wunderschön zugleich.

„Warte mal!" Ellie runzelte mit der Stirn und fuhr mit dem Ultraschallgerät weiter über Sarahs Bauch.

„Was ist los, Ellie?" fragte Sarah ängstlich. „Ist irgendwas nicht in Ordnung?"

Ellie zog die Augenbrauen hoch und presste ihre Lippen zusammen, dann fing sie an zu grinsen und deutete auf den Monitor.

„Da ist noch eine Fruchthöhle, Sarah! Gratulation! Ihr bekommt Zwillinge!"

Fassungslos und völlig sprachlos starrte Sarah zu Ellie und dann auf den Bildschirm.

...

Am Morgen des zweiten Weihnachtstages wachte Chuck auf. Er hörte zuerst Stimmen, die ihm bekannt vorkamen. Je länger er zuhörte, desto verständlicher wurden die Worte. Er wollte die Augen aufmachen, um zu sehen, wer bei ihm war, aber seine Augenlider waren so schwer, dass er es zuerst nicht konnte. Aber in einem war sich Chuck sicher, er hörte Sarahs Stimme. Sarah war bei ihm.

„Sarah!" murmelte er flüsternd.

„Oh mein Gott, er wacht auf! Ich hole Ellie und Devon!" Chuck meinte, dass er Morgans Stimme ebenfalls gehört hatte, doch dann hörte er wieder Sarahs Stimme.

„Chuck? Chuck, kannst Du mich hören?"

„Sarah!" flüsterte er erneut.

„Ja, Chuck, ich bin hier. Öffne Deine Augen, Liebling!"

Ganz langsam öffnete Chuck seine Augen und blickte die Frau an, die er so sehr liebte. Sarah hatte Tränen in den Augen, aber sie lächelte glücklich und küsste ihn sanft. Chuck lächelte zurück.

„Chuck, ich liebe Dich über alles!"

„Ich liebe Dich auch, Sarah!" flüsterte Chuck.

In diesem Moment betraten Ellie und Devon gefolgt von Casey, Morgen, Alex und Mary Bartowski das Zimmer. Alle hatten ein Strahlen im Gesicht.

Chuck blickte sie an und runzelte die Stirn. „Was macht Ihr denn alle hier?" fragte er erstaunt.

Mary Bartowski trat an das Bett ihres Sohnes und nahm seine Hand in ihre Hand. „Wir sind alle hier, weil wir Dich lieben, Chuck!"

Von Casey hörte man nur ein abfälliges Grunzen, was ihm einen Stoß in die Rippen von Alex einhandelte.

„Chuck, kannst Du Dich erinnern, was passiert ist?" fragte Sarah.

Chuck dachte nach und ganz plötzlich wusste er, was passiert war. Er sah Sarah sorgenvoll an. „Was ist mit Shaw? Hat er Dir irgendwas getan?"

Sarah lächelte. Sie war gerührt über Chucks Sorge um sie.

„Shaw ist tot, Chuck und er hat mir nichts getan!"

Erleichtert schloss Chuck seine Augen und murmelte: „Gut!"

„So, nun ist die Familienrunde erst einmal vorbei! Ihr habt alle gesehen, dass es ihm gut geht. Jetzt braucht Chuck Ruhe und ich werde ihn noch einmal untersuchen! Bitte!" Devon deutete zur Tür.

Alle bis auf Ellie, Sarah und Devon verließen den Raum.

„Darf ich bleiben, Devon?" fragte Sarah, die Chucks Hand immer noch festhielt.

Devon lächelte sie an. „Natürlich, Sarah!" sagte er und wandte sich an Chuck.

„Chuck, kannst Du mir sagen, ob Du irgendwo Schmerzen hast!" wollte er von seinem Schwager wissen.

Chuck öffnete seine Augen und überlegte kurz. „Mein Kopf tut ein bisschen weh, aber ansonsten spüre ich nichts!"

„O.K.!" Devon zog sein Stethoskop heraus und horchte Chucks Lunge ab. Dann nahm er eine kleine Lampe und leuchtete damit in Chucks Augen. Chuck schloss gequält seine Augen und stöhnte schmerzhaft auf.

Devon sah Chuck mitleidig an. „Tut mir leid, Chuck, aber das musste leider sein!"

„Und Devon?" Ellie sah ihren Mann fragend an.

„Es sieht alles gut aus. Normale Pupillenreaktionen, gute Atemgeräusche beidseitig. Die Kopfschmerzen kommen von der Gehirnerschütterung, Chuck. Die wirst Du wohl noch ein paar Tage haben! Wenn sie zu stark werden, drück auf den Knopf und die Schwester gibt Dir ein stärkeres Schmerzmittel!"

Chuck nickte und merkte plötzlich, wie seine Augenlider immer schwerer wurden.

„Schlaf ein Chuck!" hörte er Sarah noch sagen. „Ich bin hier, wenn Du wieder aufwachst!"

...

Als Chuck nach ein paar Stunden erneut erwachte, sah er, dass Sarah neben ihm auf dem Stuhl sitzend eingeschlafen war. Sie lag mit ihrem Kopf fast neben seiner linken Schulter und hatte immer noch seine Hand fest in ihrer. Er schaute Sarah an und musste lächeln. Er beobachtete sie eine Weile beim Schlafen, doch dann wachte sie auf.

„Hey!" murmelte sie, als sie sah, dass Chuck sie ansah.

„Hey!" murmelte er lächelnd zurück.

„Wie fühlst Du Dich!" wollte Sarah wissen, nachdem sie ihm einen Kuss gegeben hatte.

„Wenn Du in meiner Nähe bist, fühle ich mich immer fabelhaft!" erwiderte Chuck grinsend.

Sarah rollte mit den Augen. „Ernsthaft, Chuck! Wie fühlst Du Dich!"

„Müde! Und solange wie ich nicht versuche mich zu bewegen, habe ich keine Schmerzen!" antwortete Chuck ehrlich. „Erzähl mir, was passiert ist, Sarah! Wie konntet Ihr Shaw aufhalten?"

Sarah sah Chuck ernst an und begann zu erzählen, wie Casey Shaw erschossen hatte. Außerdem erzählte sie Chuck, dass er bei der Operation fast gestorben wäre und seine Milz und einen Teil seiner Leber verloren hatte.

„Ich bin so froh, dass Du noch am Leben bist, Chuck!" Sarah hatte Tränen in den Augen. „Ich hatte so große Angst um Dich!"

„Sarah!"

„Ja, Chuck!"

„Küss mich!"

Sarah lächelte ihren Ehemann an, beugte sich zu ihm und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss.

„Chuck, weißt Du eigentlich, dass heute Weihnachten ist?" fragte Sarah nach einem weiteren Kuss.

„Ich habe leider kein Geschenk für Dich!" erwiderte Chuck.

„Das größte Geschenk für mich ist, das Du lebst, Chuck!" Sarah lächelte glücklich. Dann zog sie etwas aus ihrer Hosentasche und hielt es versteckt in ihrer Hand.

„Ich habe aber ein Geschenk für Dich, Chuck!" sagte sie und sah ihn geheimnisvoll an.

Chuck runzelte die Stirn und sah sie fragend an. „Was ist es?"

Sarah zeigte ihm das Ultraschallfoto und grinste dabei.

„Was ist das?" wollte Chuck wissen, der überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte, was dieses Bild sein sollte.

„Das ist ein Ultraschallbild!" erwiderte Sarah grinsend.

„Ein Ultraschallbild?" Chuck schien zu überlegen und ganz plötzlich begriff er, was das bedeutete.

„Du bist...wir sind...Du bekommst..." fing er an zu stottern.

„Ich bin schwanger, Chuck! Frohe Weihnachten!" Sarah lächelte glücklich.

Chuck sah Sarah sprachlos an und konnte es kaum glauben. Am liebsten wäre er aus diesem Krankenbett gesprungen und hätte sie umarmt, aber dazu war er noch nicht in der Lage.

„Sarah, ich liebe Dich! Das ist das schönste Geschenk, was Du mir machen konntest!"

Chuck strahlte Sarah an.

„Ich habe aber noch eine Überraschung für Dich, Chuck!"

„Noch eine? Welche Überraschung könnte das noch überbieten, Sarah! Nun sag schon!" Chuck sah Sarah fragend an.

„Wir bekommen Zwillinge!" sagte Sarah und wartete auf Chucks Reaktion.

Chuck sah Sarah ein paar Augenblicke fassungslos an, dann fing er freudestrahlend an zu grinsen.

„Sarah!"

„Ja, Chuck!"

„Küss mich!"

...

...

Ende


End file.
